


bound and begging

by Bigdaddybrynjolf



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdaddybrynjolf/pseuds/Bigdaddybrynjolf
Summary: Fingon is in no position to get what he wants, unless Maedhros chooses to give it to him.A Russingon bondage fan comic
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	bound and begging




End file.
